


Without You I'm Nothing

by LockedHerselfOut



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Placebo (UK Band)
Genre: Angst, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockedHerselfOut/pseuds/LockedHerselfOut
Summary: Nothing comes without a price.
Relationships: David Bowie/Brian Molko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Without You I'm Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Placebo or David Bowie, don't sue.
> 
> (But I truly, deeply, feel like Brian/David probably hooked up in the mid 90's when they toured together and I am entitled to my own dirty opinion.)  
> Found on my USB, written circa 2009/2010.

**September, 1995**

I wanted it so badly. I wanted to be the rockstar my own father never thought I could be and we had tried so hard to make, it try and really make it. We put both feet forward and hoped we didn’t land on our ass. I burned every bridge behind me so something had to happen. And he offered it to me. It almost seemed like a fairy tale that my own idol would be the one who gave me a card to real freedom. Well… freedom that a struggling musician has. He gave me the opportunity right in my hand. He being David Bowie, of course. 

“I feel like you have real potential,” he said, pushing some hair out of his eyes. His eyes were dark, piercing. A lot was in front of me as we sat in silence for a few moments. When I say “a lot”, I mean chance. Everything was riding on this deal, everything that we wanted. What he offered me, all laid out on the table. Figuratively, of course, as I sat on the edge of the bed in the swanky hotel suite where he had asked we meet. Away from press, journalists, prying eyes that followed him around everywhere he went. He had offered me a spot in his upcoming tour. 

This was huge. More than huge, really. The opportunity was one that even already successful musicians would kill for. 

David smiled. 

“I know a talented band like you must have lots of offers already and I’m probably only a mere competitor for your… sparkle that you seem to be spreading. I would love to kick off 1996 with a brand new opener, I think you would be perfect.”

  
Sparkle. Was he mocking me? I smiled anyway. He could talk in rhymes sometimes and I always tried to be one step ahead of him. At the ripe age of 22, insecurity swarming me, my idol offering me the… well, offer of a lifetime, I had to react. To give him an answer.

“Well?” He gave that sweet grin of his; it was incredibly sexy, even for a man his age. We sat in silence a little longer, but the tension in the air was strong. I wanted to make the deal, but I didn’t know what I was supposed to say. The perfect time to be lost for words when I never had been before. 

“I don’t do people favors. Never have, never will. Don’t think I’ll make the exception for you. You have talent, but I have something that you need.” I stared wide-eyed at him, a little lost for words once again. Need. He did have something Placebo needed, a way to really show Placebo who we were and if anyone could appreciate it, a David Bowie fan could, right? 

“That… would be amazing. I don’t know what to say,” I stuttered, my greenish-blue orbs probably wider than ever. I didn’t want to lose the deal. I couldn’t! This was the fucking chance I was looking for. David smiled at me again. Ever since I had walked into that room, I felt like I was in a dream, everything moving too quick to catch a breath or my balance.

“Don’t say anything,” said David, sliding himself over to me and sitting beside me on the edge of the rather soft hotel bed- I guess that’s what you got when you paid for quality. He kicked off his shoes he still had on and gave a relaxing sigh before moving his arm to my forearm and he squeezed it gently, slowly inching his body closer to mine. I was too scared and stunned to move or say anything as I felt him turn and look at me, turning my own head to look up at him. I watched him in slow motion, or that’s how I remember it in my head as he parted his lips and placed them on mine. The kiss was tender and rough at the same time… if that’s even possible. 

“I…,” I squeaked. I didn’t pull away from the lip lock, but had made it obvious I was trying to vocalize something but David cut me off. His words were firm but gentle. 

“Nothing in this life is free. You have two choices and there’s the door,” he began softly, pointing to the hotel room door not too far away from the bed. “Just remember what walks out of it if you do.” I stayed silent, looking up at David’s face who was smiling sweetly, his hand still on my forearm, lips only inches from mine. 

At that moment, I had made my choice. My decision was made clear as I slid closer to the older man and his smile became bigger. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't wanted it in the first place. The fact that he was trying to charmingly blackmail me did nothing but make my cock twitch. “Good choice,” he whispered as he took my arm and pulled me down to lie on the mattress beside him.

I shuddered as I felt his lips on my neck. He must have heard my ragged breathing because he let out a low, soft laugh at me as he bit my flesh and started to snake one of his hands inside my tight striped jeans and pull at them, indicating he wanted me to take them off. I obliged of course, not like I had a choice at that moment, and unbuttoned them quickly.

He moved my hands away, unzipping the fly impatiently and pulling them down to just below my knee where they ran into my Doc Martens. I sat up, blushing terribly, feeling my face go bright red as I quickly fumbled with them- cursing loudly and finally pulling them off and throwing them to the floor of the suite where they landed with a thump. Once the way was clear, he pulled off my pants quickly, leaving me vulnerable in my t-shirt and lace undergarments. David stopped, staring down at me with a smile on his lips as he licked them. You could tell he wanted me.

“You are quite beautiful, Brian.” Those few words made me shudder again as he leaned down while pulling up my purple shirt and started placing kisses on my stomach, dipping his tongue into my belly button the same time as he pulled the shirt right off of me and threw it on the floor with my pants and boots. “Don’t you think you’re beautiful?” he asked. I didn’t know if I was supposed to answer, so I kept quiet, my face feeling incredibly hot. Here I was laying on David Bowie’s hotel room bed, in nothing but my underwear. Stefan wasn’t going to believe this. 

David continued his ministrations on my pale skin, grazing his fingernails down and up my thighs while licking me everywhere. I felt like such a fucking whore. I officially was. I did like David. I mean, it was David Bowie. He was my idol, my ‘hero’ while everyone worshiped Superman.I was just his little fuck toy because he had something I wanted... no, needed. He was the key to get me everything I ever wanted and that was a prize I couldn’t refuse. And the worst part, I was more than willing to give it to him, I wanted to give it to him. 

I closed my eyes as I felt him all over me and didn’t even realize he had pulled off his own tight pants and shirt, throwing them to the floor with mine. When I felt his body on top of mine, our hardening erections rubbing through our underwear, I quickly opened my eyes, wanting to see him on top of me- needing to know that this was in fact happening and not all a dream. 

He grinned at me, biting his bottom lip as his slender hands made their way under the waistband of my skimpy underwear and pulled them off. I couldn’t help but let out a gasp when I felt him place kisses on my hard cock, wrapping his hand around the base of it. I felt the hot heat from his mouth on the tip and I let out another moan rather loudly as he chuckled and kissed the inner part of my smooth thigh. I spread my legs further for him as he placed a kiss on the other one, biting it playfully as his teeth made their way up to my dick, grazing the head a bit before licking the head. 

My eyes widened a little, staring up at the hotel ceiling as I realized what was happening. At the idea of what he was about to do… what I was **letting** him do to me processed in my head. David wasn’t the first man I had ever slept with, but I had never been this nervous. Those thoughts all went to shit though as I let out a large gasp from the sheer shock of him sticking 2 fingers inside of me, scissoring them to stretch me open. 

“You’re nice and tight. Beautiful,” he murmured before he leaned over me and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

The bastard, even now, was incredibly charming while he didn’t even use proper lube as he spit on his hand and rubbed it over the head of his cock and placed in at my opening. I closed my eyes tight and held my breath as he started to push in slowly and then suddenly ram inside quickly. I screamed at the pain I felt and arched my back, simultaneously pushing my ass further on his hard cock. He stayed still, silent and I opened my eyes, insure if the world had just ended or I died. I looked up and he was studying my face and leaned close to my ear, his breath hot and tingling on my earlobe. 

"Are you alright?" It was sweet, sensitive, he cared. He wanted me to enjoy this and fuck was I going to. I clenched my ass around his cock that was deep inside me, milking the precum that was escaping from his slit. I moaned and nodded slowly, biting my bottom lip gently. He smirked and it was probably the most incredible smirk I had ever seen. Sweet, seductive, I wanted more of him in that moment.

"Fuck me, .. please," I said softly, barely a whisper, trying to keep my panting to a minimum, not wanting to look that desperate. He chuckled and leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips as I felt him pull out a bit and slide back in, pushing my body up. I closed my eyes and couldn't help the sounds that were escaping my mouth. He kissed me hard, again, passionately, feeling him eagerly take my tongue and pulling me in. I slid my thighs up his hips, inviting his cock as deep as it could possibly go, offering myself, needy and wanting. It was bliss as he pulled out and slammed back inside, any pain and discomfort completely replaced by pleasure. He lifted his head and watched me eagerly gasp in pleasure, fascination and a smile on his face. I could tell he was enjoying the pleasure he was causing me. I writhed under him as he continued his firm thrusts, it feeling so delicious I didn't want it to end. I pinned him between my thighs, wanting him deeper, deeper than he could possibly go. My eyes met his, my mouth open and panting, unable to close it, needing to let all the animalistic sounds coming out of my mouth into the air. My eyes rolled up in ecstacy as he started to pick up his pace, his own grins replaced by a face of concentration and moans, trying to make it last as long as he humanly could as he pounded into me. My hole was drenched with more precum as he continued to pound me and I knew he was close, but so was I, my own cock trapped between our stomach. "Ohhh, fuck, DAVID," I moaned a little too loud, "I'm sooo.. so.."

"I know, love," he said quickly, cutting me off. "I could... fuck you for DAYS, you're divine," he moaned loudly in my ear. "Come for me, darling," his British accent thick in my ear and that was all I needed to hear before I let go, hot spurts of cum coating our bellies as he continued to thrust into my, my body spasming around his cock which finally pushed him over the edge. Only then, did he let himself come. We laid there, his weight on top of me, though not very heavy. We were panting, the room silent as I opened my eyes and looked at him staring at me. "Are you.. alright?" he asked while swallowing. I bit my lip and nodded quickly, god I couldn't believe how shy and apprehensive he made me when I was around him. "You know," he started, I would have taken you on tour with me either way," he laughed softly. I smirked, somehow, I think I knew that the entire time.


End file.
